Luck Be a Lady
by ARega1s
Summary: It's Spring Break and our trio have decided to vacation in Las Vegas. Unknown to them, a certain wishing ghost has also arrived. After waking up with Desiree in his arms and no recollection of the night before, the four of them have to figure out what happened and what wishes were made. Rated M for language and later content.
1. Chapter 1

Luck Be a Lady

Chapter 1: Before and After 'Margaritaville'

**Hello FanFiction readers. While I have done several Danny Phantom stories, mostly involving the pairings of Danny and Ember and Dani and Youngblood, this will be my first attempt at pairing Danny and Desiree. I hope that this story will be up to par with my others. If I completely bomb this story and the pairing, my humblest apologies to you all. Without further delay, let us dive into the story. I own neither Danny Phantom nor the song 'Margaritaville' by Jimmy Buffet. Thank you Kixen for permission to use your cover photo. R&R and Enjoy.**

Spring Break. Even for the small town of Amity, it was a big deal for the teens of Casper High. Some, like the A-Listers, had booked a Caribbean cruise. Others planned to go skiing in Colorado. As for the outcast group of Danny, Tucker, and Sam, they were planning on vacationing in Las Vegas. Sam's parents spared no expense on the trio's travel and living arrangements, feeling that a week away from the ghost infested town would do them some good. As the plane took off, the three began to discuss their plans for the week.

"This is going to be awesome!" Tucker exclaimed, barely able to stay in his seat. "I can't wait to clean out a casino!"

"Too bad we aren't old enough to gamble, Tuck." Danny chuckled. He was just glad to have a week off ghost hunting. While it was fun, he definitely needed a break from being shot at by his parents and saving the town from some spectral threat.

"You insult me, Danny." Tucker said in mock indignation. Out of his pocket, he pulled three ID cards. If Danny hadn't know any better, he would say they were 100% genuine.

"How were you able to make these?" Danny asked, looking over his.

"I know some guys that owe me some favors." Tucker said in a matter of fact tone. "With these bad boy, we can do whatever we please."

Still unconvinced that everything would turn out as they planned, Danny turned to Sam.

"What do you think of this little scheme?"

"I think that you need to relax, Danny." Sam replied. "You deserve this break. Hell, we all deserve this break after all the ghosts we have fought. This week, we can let loose and have some freedom that we have never enjoyed before."

"Besides," Tucker chimed in. "what's the worse that could happen?"

"You say that now," Danny said, "But when we wake up the next morning and Sam has gone missing, I'm blaming you just because you said that."

"Don't be so superstitious, Danny." Sam giggled. "Nothing will go wrong."

"Well, I kinda have to be superstitious since we fight ghosts. I'm just a little cautious, that's all. We've all seen the movies where people come to Vegas only to have the worst things imaginable happen to them."

"Tell you what." Tucker said, trying to get his friend to loosen up. "If anything does go wrong, you can blame us for saying the cursed phrases."

Seeing Sam nod in agreement, Danny laughed and put his arms around his two friends.

"I'm taking you guys up on that offer."

*****3 Hours Later*****

When the plane landed, the trio were picked up in a limo and taken to the Bellagio. Sam's parents had been generous to book the teens a penthouse with a view of the strip. While Danny wanted to take his time and look around the town, Sam and Tucker had other plans. They had quickly changed into some evening clothes, Sam had on a black cocktail dress while Tucker was sporting a purple dress shirt and black dress pants. After listening to their begging, Danny finally gave in and got dressed to go to the casino floor. Putting on a black dress shirt and a pair of white dress pants, he, Sam, and Tucker made their way to the casino.

*****Meanwhile*****

Unbeknownst to the trio, a certain wishing ghost had just arrived in Las Vegas. In a poof of smoke, Desiree was hovering over the city, ready to cause mischief and misfortune to as many as possible. She could grant someone a jackpot only to have them lose it all on the Blackjack tables. So much to do, so little time, she thought. Phasing into the casino of the Bellagio, she snapped her fingers and gave herself a temporary human form. While her hair was still black and flowing down her back, her skin was now a light brown color, much like it was before she died. Instead of piercing red eyes, they were the shade of dazzling emeralds. She also had two human legs instead of her ghostly tail and she was dressed in a royal blue evening dress. Stepping onto the floor, she scanned the room in search of her first victim.

What she saw shocked her. There at one of the Craps tables was the ghost child and his friends.

"What is he doing here? How could he possibly know I would be here?" Desiree fumed.

Trying to calm herself, she inspected them closely. Instead of their usual attire, they seemed to be enjoying the casino and not actively hunting her.

"It is spring break. They may simply be here to enjoy themselves." she said to herself. Slowly, a grin spread across her face. "They are most certainly not of the legal age to be partaking in any gambling. This should be a fun way not only to ruin their fortune but also act as a little payback."

*****Back to Danny*****

Danny watched as his friends won yet another round. They were jumping and hugging each other at their luck while he watched from the side. All of a sudden, Danny's Ghost Sense went off. Quickly glancing around the room, he could neither see nor hear any ghostly activity. The only thing of interest that caught his attention was an attractive female making her way towards him. While Danny felt she looked familiar, he couldn't quite place where he might have seen her before.

"Hi there." the women said, a warm smile on her face.

"Hello yourself." Danny replied, returning the smile. "I'm Danny."

"Call me Lady Luck." The women said, winking at him.

Danny did his best to hide the blush creeping up on his face, but Desiree noticed. "So are those your friends?" she asked, pointing to Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah." Danny said. "They really want to go all out this spring break."

"And you don't?" Desiree asked, a little shocked that he was not joining in on their debauchery.

"I do but I also want to take some time to see the sights. Maybe catch a show or two."

"Well, the night is still young." she replied.

At that moment, Tucker and Sam had just landed another win.

"We wish tonight would be the best night ever!" they shouted.

As Danny laughed, Desiree quietly said, "So you have wished it, so it shall be." before snapping her fingers.

*****8 AM, The Next Morning*****

_I blew out my flip-flop_

_Stepped on a pop-top_

_Cut my heel had to cruise on back home_

_But there's booze in the blender_

_And soon it will render_

_That frozen concoction that helps me hang on_

As Danny slowly woke up, he heard the voice of Jimmy Buffet coming out of his radio.

'Damn, guess I had too much to drink last night.' Danny thought. 'As a matter of fact, I can't quite remember what happened last night.'

Deciding that he would simply ask Sam and Tucker what had happened, he lay back and listened. He had one hand behind his head and another wrapped around one of his pillows.

_Wastin' away again in Margaritaville_

_Searching for my lost shaker of salt_

_Some people claim that there's a woman to blame_

_But I know it's my own damn fault_

As the song came to the end, Danny decided to sing the last part of the song out loud. What he didn't expect was to be accompanied by another voice. A female voice. A female voice that sounded like she was laying next to him in bed.

_Yes and some people claim that there's a woman to blame_

_And I know it's my own damn fault_

Turning to his left, he noticed that his arm was not wrapped around his pillow, but a woman. And not just any women. Desiree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Figuring out What the Hell Happened

**Sorry for the wait for an update, guys. I just needed some time to figure out the chapter to my liking. I did not expect the enormous response for this. I am very thankful that you all are enjoying this and I hope I can keep it up. I do not own Danny Phantom. R&R and Enjoy.**

Upon seeing who was laying next to him, Danny gasped and did his best to move away from Desiree at the same time she tried to move away from him. Desiree was clad in black lace bra and panties while Danny was down to a pair of purple boxers. Unfortunately for the two, they only got as far as the edge of the bed before the felt something holding them together by the wrists. Danny glanced at his left hand while Desiree looked at her right. They were dismayed to discover that they appeared to be handcuffed together.

"How dare you handcuff me to you, let alone force me to sleep with you!" Desiree said venomously.

"Why would I handcuff myself to you? Better yet, what are you even doing here to begin with? I thought you would be back in Amity." Danny countered.

Crossing her arms and looking away from Danny, she replied, "Maybe I wanted to be free of you? Maybe I thought I would be fun to ruin the fortunes of some people in Vegas. That was until I saw you and your friends. I saw it as an opportunity for some payback."

As she finished her explanation, she looked to were Danny was only to see that by crossing her arms, she had caused him to fall right into her lap, his blushing face looking up at her.

"Get off of me!" she shrieked, pushing him off her lap. She then concentrated on phasing out of the handcuffs, but to no avail.

"Why can't I get out of these?" she asked Danny.

"I don't know." he replied. "I can't escape these either."

Danny scooted closer to Desiree to get a closer look at the handcuffs. Printed in black on each bracelet was 'Specter Incarcerator'.

"Oh great." Danny moaned. "This is one of my parents inventions. Sam must have brought it along and used it on the both of us."

"So what does that mean?" Desiree asked.

"It means we can't use go intangible to get out of these. The cuffs will remain attached to us."

"Make a wish." Desiree said, hopeful that she could still use her wishing powers.

At this, Danny gave her a skeptical look. "And if I do, what's to stop you from getting revenge on me?"

Desiree sighed. "Fine, I promise not to hurt you if you wish these cuffs off the both of us."

Not sure if she was being completely honest but deciding it was worth the risk, Danny said, "I wish that we were released from these handcuffs."

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree said before snapping her fingers.

Nothing happened.

"What happened? Why isn't it working?" Danny asked.

"Well, if I knew then I probably would have told you already!" she screamed at him.

"Hey, take it easy!" Danny said, trying to calm her down. "Arguing about this is getting us nowhere. We need to work together to figure this out."

Desiree sighed. She knew the ghost child was right but was reluctant to admit it. Glancing over at him, she saw to her amusement that he turned his head quickly away from her but could still see the blush in his cheeks. Looking down, she went into a fit of giggles after noticing Danny was sporting an erection.

"Well, I guess you aren't a child anymore." Desiree teased him.

Turning to look at her, Danny replied, "It's not my fault you look beautiful."

This time it was Desiree's turn to blush. "Well, many a man has been entranced by my looks. Unfortunately for me, that is what also led to my untimely demise."

Danny felt like there was a deeper story behind this but decided now was not the time to press Desiree for information.

"So do you remember anything about last night?"

"No, Danny, I do not. The last thing I remember was walking up to you and your friends and granting their wish to have the best night of their lives."

"That about all I can recall as well." he replied.

Looking around the room, the two finally noticed a camcorder laying on the dresser.

"You think that might hold some answers?" Danny asked, pointing to the camera.

"It may. Now lets find that goth friend of yours and see if she can remove these cuffs from us." Desiree said.

Five minutes later, the two stepped out of the room and walked towards the kitchen. Sam was drinking a cup of coffee while Tucker had his face buried in his hands.

"So I'm guessing your to blame for having me wake up naked next to Tucker and us having no memory of what happened last night?" Sam asked Desiree, angry to find the wishing ghost handcuffed to Danny but too hungover to do anything about it.

"I don't know since I can't remember anything either. How do you think I felt when I woke up handcuffed to Danny?"

"Don't know, don't care." Sam replied, pouring herself another cup of coffee. "Tucker, you want anything to drink?"

Tucker didn't move from his position. He simply mumbled, "No." before returning to his thoughts.

"What's the matter Tuck? I know it was probably embracing to wake up next to Sam but that's no reason to hide from us.

At this, Tucker looked up and stared daggers at Danny. Apparently, shame wasn't the only thing he was hiding from Danny and Desiree. Tucker was now sporting Spider Bites, a nose gauge, two spikes on each eyebrow, and a tongue barbell.

"Holy shit Tucker! What happened to you?"

"No idea." Tucker mumbled. "First I woke up naked next to Sam. Then I went to the bathroom and noticed I have piercings."

"Did you two happen to find any clues as to what happened to us last night?" Desiree asked.

"We did find a video camera. We were going to watch it and see what happened."

So the four walked over to Tucker's laptop and he inserted the SD card from their recorder.

"Is this thing on?" they heard Tucker say on the recording.

"Obviously it's working." Sam giggled. "Otherwise the light wouldn't be on."

"I guess your right. Well, Mrs. Foley, are you ready for the honeymoon?"

"You two got married?!" Danny and Desiree yelled, astounded at this new information.

Sighing, Sam handed the two a small photo of Tucker kissing Sam next to an Elvis pretender.

The two in handcuff began laughing hysterically.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you guys did that!" Danny said gasping for air.

"Did you expect this to happen on your best night ever?" Desiree added before going into another fit of giggles.

"Fuck off, you two." Sam growled. "Be glad that I can't find the key to those cuffs because I would have destroyed it after hearing you two laugh at our misery."

Calming down, they went back to watching the video. Sam had seductively stripped for Tucker, causing him to hastily strip off his own clothes. Upon seeing that both their friends had also gotten intimate genital piercings, Danny and Desiree broke down laughing again.

"How much pain are you two in right now?" Danny panted as the Sam and Tucker on the recording proceeded to make love. "I can't imagine walking around is comfortable for either of you two!"

"Keep laughing and maybe we'll show you two how much pain we are in!" Sam screamed at them.

As the recording of the two having sex continued, Danny and Desiree were not so keen on watching what was on their recording.

"Let's wait till Sam and Tucker are gone for us to watch our video, okay Desiree?" Danny asked.

"Agreed, Danny."

While Desiree would be furious to see if she had actually slept with Phantom, she was also curious to know if he forced himself on her or if she willingly slept with him.

After 20 minutes of Sam and Tucker having sex, they finally collapsed on the bed.

"That was amazing, Sam!" Tucker panted.

"Thanks, Tuck. Next time we see Penelope, we need to thank her for all those moves she taught us."

"Penelope? You mean Penelope Spectra?" Danny asked.

"We have no idea." Sam said. "When we looked through our pockets from last night, we found this room key to Caesar's Palace. Maybe we can get some answer's there."

"It's a start." Danny sighed.

And so the four prepared themselves to head over to Caesar's Palace, hoping to discover what exactly happened the previous night and what wishes were made.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tracing Their Steps and 'Honky Tonk Woman'

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 3. I apologize for the delay. New semester is about to start and I've been extremely busy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Just as fair warning, this chapter will get explicit. Please read with extreme caution. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Honky Tonk Woman' by the Rolling Stones. R&R and Enjoy.**

As the four made their way towards Caesar's Palace, Danny and Desiree made several attempts at escaping the handcuffs. Danny tried wishing for the key and the whereabouts of the key. Unfortunately, Desiree seemed to be unable to grant any wish. Next, Danny attempted to break the chain links by freezing and smashing them. While he was able to freeze them, the cuffs were resistant to any of their ecto based attack and brute strength.

"If your parents are so great at making ghost hunting technology, how come they are some of the worst ghost hunters?" Desiree asked, exhausted from their many attempts at escaping the cuffs.

"My mom shoots first and asks questions later, my dad is blissfully unaware of his own faults, and most of the time they don't even know how to work the devices they build." Danny replied.

"What I don't get is why you can't grant any wishes." he asked.

"We would all like to know that." said Sam in a sour tone. "There is a boat load of things I would like to wish away."

"Suck it up Sam!" Tucker yelled. "Your not the one with metal all over his face. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining at all during that video of us."

"Fuck you, Tuck! In case you forgot, we both have new and uncomfortable piercings. After we meet up with Penelope, we are going to get a divorce."

Danny and Desire couldn't help but laugh at the two. "You sure you want to separate already?" Danny asked.

"You both sound like an old married couple already." Desiree added before going into another fit of giggles.

"I wish you two would shut up!" Sam screamed.

"Too bad because I still can't grant any wishes." Desiree said before both she and Danny began rolling on the ground, laughing like hyenas.

"Go fuck yourselves!" Tuck replied, tired of the pair laughing at their pain.

"Even if we did, at least don't have genital piercings that would get sore in the morning." Danny choked out.

After five more minutes of the Danny and Desiree laughing, the two finally managed to calm down and continue on their way to Caesar's Palace. Reaching the room, the four could hear the faint sound of music emanating from under the door. Opening the door, they saw a posh penthouse set up. They could finally make out the intro to 'Honky Tonk Woman' coming from on of the bedrooms.

_I met a gin soaked, bar-room queen in Memphis,_

_She tried to take me upstairs for a ride._

_She had to heave me right across her shoulder_

_'Cause I just can't seem to drink you off my mind._

When the group opened the door, they saw something that was both extremely erotic and slightly disturbing at the same time. Penelope Spectra was straddling some unknown man, motor boating him while having sex with him. From the moans of pleasure coming from the two, they seemed to be having the time of their lives.

_It's the honky tonk women_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme the honky tonk blues._

"Danny, Desiree! Come in! I didn't think you would drop by this early." Spectra said, surprised but not showing any signs of letting up. Burring the man's face deeper into her cleavage, she asked, "I see you also brought the two love birds with you. Did they enjoy my tips on the art of love making?"

"No! Do you know what it feels like to forget everything that happened last night, wake up the next morning, and realize you married and had sex with one of your friends?" Sam said, venom dripping from her voice.

"Nope." Spectra replied, too absorbed in the man she was having sex with the care about Sam's problems.

"We were hoping you could help us retrace our steps so we could figure out what happened last night." Danny said.

"I think my new boy toy can clear some things up for you." Spectra giggled, releasing the man's face from her breasts.

_I laid a divorcee in New York City,_

_I had to put up some kind of a fight._

_The lady then she covered me with roses,_

_She blew my nose and then she blew my mind._

When they saw who's face came out of Spectra's breasts, the four gasped in shock. Vlad Masters was gasping for air. Turning towards the group, he gave a weak smile.

"Well Daniel, fancy seeing you again."

"Right back at you." Danny replied, not bothering to hide his shock at seeing one of his greatest opponents having sex with Spectra, let alone talking friendly to him. "So how exactly did we meet last night?"

Before Vlad could reply, Spectra quickly pulled herself off of Vlad and proceeded to give him a blowjob. Needless to say, Vlad had a harder time explaining the situation to the four.

"You see... I decided to escape from Amity for a while to clear my head. Always having your plans foiled can really take a toll on you. Could you slow down a bit, Penelope dear. Anyway, I had heard of a fantastic ghost bar located in Vegas and decided to take a look. While there I met Miss Spectra and we seemed to make a connection. Please, Penelope. I don't know how much longer I can hold back!" Vlad said, trying not to lose control. Spectra simply giggled and continued. Sighing, Vlad turned back to the group.

"Continuing, a short time later, the four of you entered the bar. Your friends seemed determined to capture me, Daniel, while your attention seemed to be on Desiree."

_It's the honky tonk women_

_Gimme, gimme, gimme the honky tonk blues._

The two in handcuffs blushed, both wondering why they would be so interested in each other the previous night.

"So why didn't we capture you?" Tucker asked.

"I told you that I have gotten over my obsession of Maddie and I wished neither of you harm. Also it appeared that the two of you were still recovering from your recent piercing operation."

Before Vlad could continue, he gasped and then collapsed back onto the bed. Spectra lifted her head up, swallowed, and began to laugh.

"Your getting better, Vladdy. Last night you were a one hit wonder but now you can last a good five minutes." The only reply Vlad gave was a groan of pleasure.

"Could you please tell us why we decided to follow you back here?" Sam asked, frustrated that Spectra was enjoying having sex in front of the group instead of answering their questions.

"Of course." she replied. Turning to the exhausted Vlad, she said, "Sweetie, my kitty needs some oral attention." Nodding in reply, Vlad allowed Penelope to rest her crotch on his face while he pleased her.

_It's the honky tonk women._

_Gimme, gimme, gimme the honky tonk blues._

_It's the honky tonk women._

_Gimme, gimme, gimme the honky tonk blues_

"Now where was I?" she asked, ignoring the death glare from Sam. "Oh yes. You two wanted me to teach you how to have an amazing honeymoon night. The first hour we practiced foreplay. Then we moved into the kinky stuff. You two were able to get the basic sex positions down in within the second hour. After that, you two wanted test out one of my favorite positions."

"What was your favorite position?" Tucker asked only to receive a punch in the arm from Sam.

"Spit roast." Spectra giggled. "You, Tucker, came in from behind while Sam tasted my strap on."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam said, rushing to the bathroom.

"Then after that Sam wanted to try it on you, Tuck." Spectra added.

"Sam, move over! I'm going to puke!" Tucker replied, heading to the same bathroom as Sam.

Now Danny and Desiree were afraid to find out what they had done to each other.

"W-what did we do?" Danny stuttered.

"You two were reluctant to join in on their fun but Desiree did decide to give you an amazing lap dance. By the way, you need to teach me some of those moves so I can use them on my new man."

At that moment, Sam and Tucker returned from the bathroom.

"I wish we could forget that ever happened." Sam said, groaning.

"Funny that you say that because after Tucker was done Danny and Desiree were laughing at the two of you. Then Tucker wished that the four of you would forget all the events of tonight. Apparently Desiree, you had too much to drink because you granted that wish without a second thought." Spectra said.

The group was speechless. The first one to recover was Sam.

"You idiot! Why would you make that wish?" Sam yelled, smacking Tucker upside the head.

"Wouldn't you want to forget about that?" Tucker said, trying to defend himself. "Besides, shouldn't you be blaming Desiree for granting the wish?"

This made Desiree furious. She could not control her wish granting nature. Before she could defend her self, Danny replied, "Don't go blaming Desiree for your stupid mistake, Tuck. She is supposed to grant any wish she hears, no matter if she wants to or not."

"Why are you defending her, Danny? She's one of your enemies." Sam said.

"So were Vlad and Penelope but we managed to look past our differences and enjoy the night. As a matter of fact, now that they are together, I see no reason that they would want to fight me anymore."

"Well said, Danny." Spectra said, blowing him a kiss.

Desiree was speechless. The ghost boy had defended her. Nobody had ever done that for her. Was this what drew her to him last night? From the way he acted now, Desiree suspected that was what happened. Now she was more determined than ever to discover what else she and Danny did last night.

"Whatever." Tucker said, sighing in defeat. He turned back to Spectra who was still receiving special attention from Vlad. "Would you at least tell us what bar we met you two at?"

After obtaining directions from Spectra, the four left the penthouse before the two lovers went at it again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting Classy and "Me and My Shadow"

**Hey guys. Hope I didn't scare too many of you away after my last chapter. Things will be more on the tame side for a while. But don't worry. You'll all find out just what happened to our couple in cuffs. Just bear with me for a little while longer. Other than that, I am happy that this story has been well received. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Me and My Shadow' by Frank Sinatra with Sammy Davis Jr. R&R and Enjoy.**

After leaving Caesar's Palace, the four decided to annul the marriage between Sam and Tucker on the grounds of mental incapacity.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." Tucker said.

"What would you expect? They must do hundreds of marriages and annulments a day." Sam replied, happy that she had one less problem to deal with but still displeased that she had to endure that in the first place.

"I hate to bring this up. Actually, no. I am glad I get to remind you two. This is what you get for thinking nothing can go wrong in Vegas." Danny said, smirking at the two.

"Like your situation is any better." Sam shot back. "You are handcuffed to Desiree, probably had sex with her, and most likely made a few stupid decisions last night as well."

"Well we have yet to find out if I did or did not make love to Desiree and so far our actions are fairly tame compared to you and Tucker." Danny said, getting a grin from Desiree.

Desiree was starting to warm up to Danny. From the way he was acting now and from what they had learned so far from Vlad and Penelope, Danny seemed to be the voice of reason out of the three humans and seemed to genuinely care about her well being. Who knows? Maybe she and Danny had an intimate connection with each other, whether it be physically, mentally, or both. Only further investigation would prove or disprove her guess.

"Just out of curiosity." Desiree whispered to Danny. "If we did in fact make love, would it have been your first time?"

At this, Danny blushed profusely. "Yes." he whispered back, embarrassed at the fact.

Desiree felt sorry for Danny's embarrassment. Lacing her fingers with his she said, "That is nothing to be ashamed of, child. Your first time should be memorable and passionate."

"Too bad I can't remember if I did." Danny replied. Looking up, he gave her a small smile. "If you don't mind my saying, I would feel privileged if you did take my virginity. I know how you dislike other men touching you. I would hope that I earned your trust for us to share such an intimate moment."

Desiree sighed. "I envy your ignorance of your first time. At least you can hope it was something amazing."

Danny replied. "I feel that there is a story behind your hate of men. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No. It seems only fair that since we are chained together and, from the looks of things, seemed close to each other the previous night. Before my death, I was part of a harem for a sultan. Not only was I the most beautiful of them all, but I was also a virgin. We were smitten with each other. He promised me my hearts desires if I would only sleep with him. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. He was married to another women. I wanted him for myself if he wished to have me. As fate would have it, the sultan's wife caught wind that I wanted to be the only woman in his life. In a fit of rage, she cast me into the slave quarters and... and..."

Desiree's voice began to crack, tears streaming down her cheeks. "They raped me. They took my innocence and made me their whore for a week. Sometimes she would come down and watch them, laughing at my pain. She even had the audacity to bring the sultan with her on one occasion. I saw despair in his eyes, yet he never came to my aid. Finally, she cast me out into the streets. Naked, beaten, and bruised, I fled. For the rest of my life I wandered, searching for some small piece of happiness but always receiving more pain and misery. When I became a wishing ghost, I tried to grant people their hearts desire. Giving them the happiness that I never attained in life. Unfortunately, there were men that would take advantage of my generosity and use me for their pleasure. Finally, I decided that every wish I granted would come at a price and that no man would ever touch me unless I allowed it."

Danny was stunned and heartbroken at the misery Desiree endured in life and in her afterlife. Slowly, Danny brushed away the tears from her eyes and cupped her chin.

"I would never take advantage of you or your powers. I know I can't possibly imagine the pain and suffering you endured in your life but I know you deserve better. I now understand why your wishes are double edged. You are afraid of being used and taken advantage of again. I hope that I didn't use you as so many others have."

Desiree smiled. "Thank you, child. I have yet to meet one such as you that took the time to listen to my story and understand my pain. From what you have shown me today and the little information we have gained, I believe you more than earned my trust."

Desiree began to bring her lips towards Danny's. Before they met, however, Sam yelled, "Hey! Romeo and Juliet! We don't have time for you to make out. Now come on!"

Sighing, the two followed Sam into the bar. From the outside, it appeared to be abandoned and out of business. On the inside, however, the place was lively, or about as lively as a ghost bar can be. Even more surprising was the occupants of the bar. Off in the corner, the four saw Liberace chatting with Phyllis Diller. Red Foxx just finished a joke for Bobby Darin. Even Elvis, The King, was having a drink at the bar.

"This is amazing." Tucker said, taking in his surroundings.

"I never thought I would ever see these legends of entertainment, let alone have them all in the same bar.

"Danny boy! Glad you could make it!" a voice called to them. Searching around, Danny and Desiree were stunned to see Frank Sinatra and Sammy Davis Jr. sauntering up towards them.

"We were hoping you two would return." Sammy said.

"You were the center of everyone's attention last night." Frank added, patting Danny on the back.

"Hey! What about us?" Sam said, a little indignant that the two in cuffs were getting more attention than her and Tucker.

"I apologize for their rudeness." Danny said, quickly staring daggers at Sam before turning back to the two. "We've lost our memories of last night and we were hoping to find out what all happened while we were here."

"Don't sweat it kid." Sammy said before turning to Sam and Tucker. "If I recall, you almost started a fight between another couple in here before they bought you a couple rounds of drinks. After that you decided to annoy Elvis by saying he was the one that married you just a few hours ago. After another hour of ticking off the patrons, the four of you left with the couple to their hotel room."

Sam and Tucker looked down in shame. Had they been in their right minds, they never would have pissed off the King of Rock or any of the other deceased Vegas legends.

"You two, on the other hand," Frank said, a smile on his face, "Were our best couple of the night. You won our dance competition."

Danny and Desiree were speechless. Not only were the being complimented by Ol' Blue Eyes, but they had apparently won a dance contest.

"That reminds me. You two never got your special dance for winning. Your friends and the other couple dragged you away before we could perform for you." Sammy said.

"As a matter of fact, why don't we do it right now?" Frank asked.

"Sure!" Danny and Desiree replied. Turning to Sam and Tucker, Danny said, "Would you mind not pissing off any more celebrities while we dance?" before leading Desiree to the Dance floor. Frank and Sammy were already standing on stage with the orchestra.

"This next song goes out to our winners of last night's dance competition, Danny and Desiree." Frank said, earning a round of applause from the bar.

As the music began, Danny laced his fingers with hers and began to dance.

_Like the wallpaper sticks to the wall_

_Like the seashore clings to the sea_

_Like you'll never get rid of your shadow_

_Frank, you'll never get rid of me_

_Let all the others fight and fuss_

_Whatever happens, we've got us._

"My, my, Danny. I never knew you could dance so well." Desiree said.

"The same could be said of you, Desiree." he replied.

The two smiled and continued to dance.

_Me and my shadow_

_We're closer than pages that stick in a book_

_We're closer than ripples that play in a brook_

_Strolling down the avenue_

_Wherever you find him, you'll find me, just look_

_Closer than a miser or the bloodhound's to Liza_

_Me and my shadow_

_We're closer than smog when it clings to L.A._

_We're closer than Bobby is to J.F.K._

_Not a soul can bust this team in two_

_We stick together like glue_

As the cuffed couple happily danced to the music, the recently separated couple sat sulkily at a table and watched them.

"I can't believe we embarrassed ourselves in front of all these famous Vegas legends." Tucker sighed.

"What I don't get is why Danny and Desiree haven't had to deal with as many consequences as we have." Sam asked, glaring at the couple.

"Maybe Desiree isn't the one to blame this time." Tucker said. "Maybe we really did do those stupid things of our own free will."

"Come on, Tucker. You know what Desiree has done in the past. She always grants double edged wishes. This must be payback for all the things we have done to her." Sam replied.

_And when it's sleeping time_

_That's when we rise_

_We start to swing_

_Swing to the skies_

_Our clocks don't chime_

_What a surprise_

_They ring-a-ding-ding!_

_Happy New Year!_

_Me and my shadow_

_And now to repeat what I said at the start_

_They'll need a large crowbar to break us apart_

_We're alone but far from blue_

"So how do you plan on fixing this? Desiree still can't grant wishes, we still need to find the key to those cuffs, and we need to find out how we got these piercings." Tucker said, his curiosity piqued.

"When we find the key and she gets her powers back, we'll just wish none of this ever happened. Hell, I might wish up some revenge on her. See how she likes taking it from the front and the back." Sam said, a malicious grin spreading across her face.

"Ok." Tucker said, a little freaked out by Sam's dark turn. "While you figure that out, I'm going to get a drink."

Ignoring him, Sam watched as the couple continued to dance, broad smiles on both their faces.

_Before we get finished, we'll make the town roar_

_We'll make all the late spots, and then a few more_

_We'll wind up at Jilly's right after Toot's Shore_

_Life is gonna be we-wow-whee!_

_(Here comes the party!)_

_For my shadow and me!_

When the music stopped, Danny rested his forehead on Desiree's not wishing to be anywhere else.

"Say Frank?" Sammy asked.

"What is it, Sam?"

"I think these two lovebirds want to go one more time."

Danny and Desiree turned to the stage and nodded in agreement.

"Shall we take it from the top?" Frank asked.

"No! From the ending!" Sammy replied.

"Wonderful!" Frank said before the music started up again.

_And while we are swinging, to mention a few_

_We'll drop in at Danny's, The Little Club too_

_But wind up at Jilly's, whatever we do_

_Life is gonna be we-wow-whee!_

_(Wow!)_

_For my shadow and me!_

This time, as the music ended, Desiree brought Danny into a kiss. Initially he was surprised but gave in as the kiss deepened. The crowd went wild, whistling and cheering for the couple.

"That was amazing." Danny said once they separated.

"Consider this my permission for you to touch me." Desiree said.

"Hey, that was fantastic!" Sammy said, walking towards the two with Frank close behind.

"Before we forget, this was for you. It was taken when you won the dance competition." Frank said, handing the two a picture. In it, Danny and Desiree were holding hands and kissing each other, much like they had done just a few moments earlier.

"So, now that the dance is over, do you two have any clue on where we might have come from before we arrived here?" Sam interrupted.

Sighing, Frank pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "Before you stole these two away, you handed me this, saying you and your friend got your piercings done by this gentlemen."

Turning back to the couple, Sammy and Frank gave them each a warm smile. "If you two ever want to dance again or just chat with us, you know where to find us." Frank said before walking off with Sammy.

"So what does the card say?" Tucker asked.

"Bad Luck Body Modification. In town for the week. There is an address so the sooner we find this place, the sooner we get our answers." Sam said before exiting the bar, followed by Tucker.

"They seem a bit anxious." Desiree chuckled.

"So it seems." Danny said.

"Better not keep them waiting, lest they think we are up to something." she added, giving Danny a mischievous grin.

Taking her hand in his, the couple exited the bar.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this update so soon after my previous one. I'll try to crank more out as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Surprises Galore and 'Hooked on a Feeling'

**Another day, another chapter. This is it guys. You will finally discover what was on Danny and Desiree's recording. Going to give you all fair warning that things heat up in this chapter. I own neither Danny Phantom nor the song 'Hooked on a Feeling' by Blue Swede. R&R and enjoy.**

Danny, Desiree, Tucker, and Sam made their way to the address for Bad Luck Body Modification. Unlike the ghost bar, the shop seemed to be active.

Walking in, Sam handed the card to one of the artists.

"So you were the one Johnny was complaining about last night." the artist said, shaking his head at Sam and Tucker.

"Would you happen to know if he is available right now? We can't quite remember what happened last night." Danny said.

The artist sighed. "Could you two wait out here while I take these two to Johnny? Besides, his girlfriend might be able to better help you two out."

Nodding, Danny and Desiree sat down while he led Sam and Tucker to one of the private artist studios.

"Any reason we would come to this specific studio out of all the other tattoo shops in Vegas?" Danny asked.

"None that I can remember." Desiree replied, shaking her head.

"Hey girlfriend! How are you and your partner in crime holding up?" yelled someone.

Turning to whoever spoke, the couple in cuffs were surprised to see none other than Kitty, girlfriend of Johnny 13.

"Did everybody in the Ghost Zone decide to vacation in Vegas?" Danny asked.

"Not that I know of." Kitty shrugged. "Anyways, what brings you back?"

"We lost all memory of what happened last night and we were hoping you could help us remember." Desiree said.

*****Meanwhile, with Sam and Tucker*****

Entering the studio, the two were shocked to see Johnny 13 relaxing in a chair and having a smoke. When he noticed the two, he glared at them but did not immediately get up to attack them.

"I'll handle this." Johnny said to the artist. "Close the door behind you."

Nodding, the artist did just that, leaving Johnny alone with Sam and Tucker. For a while, the thee looked at each other in silence. Finally, Sam couldn't take the silence.

"Look Johnny, we didn't come here to fight. We just want to talk about what happened last night."

Johnny sighed before taking a long drag from his cigarette. "Oh we'll have plenty to talk about." he replied before snapping his fingers.

Quicker than they could react, Johnny's shadow caught Sam and Tucker and pinned them to the wall. Though they struggled, neither could escape.

"Look, Johnny. Whatever happened last night, none of us can remember. All four of us lost our memories."

"Too bad for you because I can still remember clear as day." Johnny replied, getting up and walking towards the two.

"Could you just tell us what happened that has you pissed off at the four of us?" Tucker pleaded.

To their surprise, Johnny began to laugh. "I'm not angry at Desiree and Danny. My anger is only at you two."

"What the Hell did we do!" Sam screamed.

*****Back to Danny and Desiree*****

"Could you start from the beginning, Kitty?" Danny asked.

"Well," Kitty began, "it began when the four of you appeared in the shop out of nowhere. Sam and Tucker appeared to have just gotten married while you two were grudgingly going along for the ride. When Johnny and I came out to investigate, Sam wished that you would freeze us where we stood."

"I am so sorry. I wish I could control my wishes." Desiree said apologetically.

"No worries. Both Johnny and I understand you can't control your wishing abilities." Kitty replied, giving her a reassuring pat on the hand. "From the looks of things, Sam and Tucker were wasted while you two were only mildly buzzed. Sam then began to brag about heard you granting some wishes to passers by while you talked to Danny. Then she pulled out those special handcuffs to trap you since you didn't have one the thermos. After that she wished that any wishes she, Tucker, or Danny made that night, you couldn't make them double edged. Finally she wished that Danny couldn't wish for the cuffs removed or the key"

"That heartless bitch!" Desiree screamed. Danny wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.

"Don't worry. They get their just deserts." Kitty reassured her. "Sam then goes on to tell us that you bar hopped for a short while before Tucker wished to get married to Sam. They must have been far gone if they didn't notice the type of wedding you conjured up for them. Finally, she tells us that the Elvis impersonator recommended this shop for piercings and tattoos and that is why you were there."

"We are extremely sorry for how this turned out." Danny said. "From what we have learned from our other sources, they have been fairly rude and demanding the entire night."

"Like I said, no worries. Here is where Johnny and I get our revenge. Sam wishes that Johnny and I give you all free piercings. You, Desiree, gave the wish but neither you nor Danny wanted any piercings. So we took the newly weds to our piercing studio and gave them more than a few piercings. Johnny may have gone over board on your friend Tucker but by the time we were done with them, they couldn't walk straight or sit down right."

At this, Kitty began to laugh while Danny and Desiree remained stunned at the story.

"I never would have thought either of them would do something like that. To take advantage of someone's ability and use it for their personal gain." Danny said. Turning to Desiree, he saw she was crying.

"I was used again! Forced to fulfill someone's desires against my will." she sobbed. Danny hated to see her so distraught. He brought her into an embrace and let her cry into his shoulder.

*****Back with Sam, Tucker, and Johnny*****

Johnny had just finished relaying the events of last night to Sam and Tucker. Tucker was shocked and remorseful. He never thought that he would allow himself to do so many idiotic actions. Sam, on the other hand, was having an internal battle. The realization that the events of last night were because of her rash decisions was driving her crazy. On the other hand, she blamed Desiree for being in Vegas in the first place. Had she not been there, the three of them would have had the perfect week. Both sides had valid points but she could not rationally decide who was to blame.

Finally, Tucker broke the silence. "Look, we are sorry for what happened last night. We never expected things would get out of hand."

"Well, that's all fine and dandy but I still want my money." Johnny said, putting out his cigarette on the floor.

"Put us down and we will pay you." Sam finally said. Her face and voice were emotionless, unreadable.

Snapping his fingers, Johnny called his shadow back to him. Straightening up, Sam brought out her purse and pulled out several hundred dollar bills.

"Never mention this again." Sam said before turning on her heels and leaving.

Tucker then walked up to Johnny and asked, "Is there any way these will heal over? I don't feel like having gaping holes in my face or pissing like a fire hydrant for the rest of my life."

"Relax. I didn't use big enough gauges to cause permanent scaring." Johnny said, patting him on the back.

*****With Danny and Desiree*****

The couple in cuffs watched as Sam then Tucker exited the private studio. Sam simply exited the shop while Tucker stopped next to Danny.

"We're heading back to the hotel. I don't think we need to learn what other embarrassing things we did last night. Good luck finding that key."

With that, he exited the shop and followed Sam back to the Bellagio.

"Oh, that reminds me." Kitty said. Reaching into her coat pocket, she withdrew a small key.

"I think your friend Sam dropped this on her way out last night." she said, handing it to Desiree. "By the way, has anyone told you that you two make a cute couple?"

"Several times." Danny chuckled. "Thank you very much, Kitty. Hopefully the next time we meet, it will be on better terms.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Danny. Johnny only terrorizes Amity when he's drunk. And if you ever want any work done, you know who to call." Kitty said before walking them to the door.

"Well, shall we take these cuffs off?" Danny asked.

"Not just yet. There is one more thing I must see before we do." Desiree answered. "It's time we look at our video."

*****1 Hour Later*****

The two finally made it back to their hotel penthouse. Tucker was at the kitchen sink, removing his facial piercings while the door to Sam's room was shut.

"Sam wants some quiet time so I would recommend you keep the noise down." Tucker said, not turning to look at them.

"Will do." Danny said before leading Desiree to his bedroom. Closing the door, Danny removed the SD card from the camera and inserted it into his laptop.

"Whatever is on this tape, I want you to know that I enjoyed the time we spent together." Danny said.

Desiree gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So have I. I never thought I would meet a man that has been so caring to me before."

Nodding, Danny pressed play.

"There it goes." the Danny on the recording said. They could see that the both of them were stripped down to their underwear.

"So, ghost child, have you enjoyed the night?" Desiree said.

"Yup. Even though we had to deal with Sam and Tucker's nonsense, I really enjoyed getting to know you."

"Well," Desiree said, caressing his cheek and planting a kiss on his lips. "Would you like to get to know me better? I have already given you permission to touch me"

This was it. The moment of truth. Both Danny and Desiree braced themselves for the inevitable yes and the two of them making love.

The Danny on the recording looked as though he wanted to say yes. So it was a surprise to the both of them when they heard him say "No."

"Why not Danny." Desiree asked, confused by his answer.

Danny then brought her into a passionate kiss. "No matter how much I want to say yes, we can't do it just yet. That wish Tucker made back at Penelope's will make us forget everything that happened tonight. And I know you would hate to wake up the next day only to realize you have no memories of the previous night and be sleeping with me. I don't want to put you through any more pain than you have already endured."

Desiree nodded her head and gave him a smile. "You truly are one of a kind, Danny. You would sacrifice the chance to make love to me to ensure that I won't be hurt the next morning."

The two embraced before they slowly got comfortable in bed.

"The only sad part is that when your goth friend sees us together the next morning, she will wish me away or try to take advantage of my powers again." Desiree said.

"Then I wish that you couldn't grant any wishes for the next 24 hours." Danny said, smiling at her.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree said before snapping her fingers.

"Good night, Desiree." Danny said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Danny" she replied, returning the gesture before the two fell asleep.

As the video cut to static, the two were speechless for a few minutes. Finally, Desiree broke the tension by bringing Danny into a passionate kiss.

"Never in my existence has someone done something so selfless for me. It felt amazing not having to grant wishes for an entire day!" Desiree said.

"I'm glad I could make you so happy. You deserve it." Danny replied before drawing out the key.

"I guess you'll want to be free of these cuffs now that you know everything that happened last night." Danny said, a sad smile on his face.

Before he could put the key in the lock, however, Desiree took the key away from him.

"Actually, I'm not quite ready to be free of you yet, Danny." Desiree said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "Since everyone had their wishes granted, I was hoping you could help fulfill mine."

"And what would that be?" Danny said, unsure of where Desiree was taking this conversation.

"I wish for you to be mine. After everything that has occurred today and what we have learned about what happened the night before, there is no other person I would rather spend my afterlife with than you."

At this, a broad smile spread across Danny's face. "So you have wished it, so it shall be."

Giggling, Desiree tackled Danny to the bed, accidentally turning on the radio by the bed.

_I can't stop this feelin', deep inside of me_

_Girl, you just don't realize, what you do to me_

Coming up for air, Danny grinned up at Desiree. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Phasing off both their clothes and forming a pair of legs, she replied, "Does this answer you question?". She then positioned herself over his now erect manhood.

"This will be something memorable and passionate for the both of us." she said to him before slowly inserted him into her.

_When you hold me in your arms, so tight_

_You let me know, everything's all right_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

The two moaned with pleasure. As Desiree started moving her hips, the two couldn't help but be thankful for how the crazy events of that day and the night before brought them together. Danny was feeling amazing, not only for the fact that he was losing his virginity but also that he had found something more valuable than any jackpot from a slot machine. Desiree couldn't be happier. Finally she had found someone that would love and treat her with respect instead of using her for their own personal desires.

_Lips as sweet as candy, its taste is on my mind_

_Girl, you got me thirsty, for another cup o' wine_

_Got a bug from you girl, but I don't need no cure_

_I'll just stay a victim, if I can for sure_

*****Meanwhile, With Tucker*****

He had finally removed the last of the piercings. Now he just had to hope that they would all heal over before they had to return home. As he made his way towards his bedroom to sleep off the events of today, he could hear a faint sound coming from Danny's room. Putting an ear to his door, he could hear music from the radio and... Danny and Desiree moaning with pleasure.

_All the good love_

_When we're all alone_

_Keep it up girl_

_Yeah, you turn me on_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

Shaking his head, Tuck backed away. "Lucky bastard. I marry a woman and have sex with her, she decides to separate the next day. Those two wake up handcuffed to each other and they decide to go all the way at the end of the night.

*****With Sam*****

No matter how much she tossed and turned, Sam could not fall asleep. She was still torn over who was to blame for the crazy things that had occurred last night.

Sitting up, Sam rubbed her temples, trying to think.

"Does it really matter whose fault it was?" she asked herself. "All I know is that bad choices were made and Tucker and I got fucked."

Sighing, Sam came to a simple yet difficult conclusion. Tomorrow, she would wish that the events of last night had never occurred. She was sure Tuck would be on board for the idea. Danny, on the other hand, might not be so willing. Then again, Sam thought, he had it easy. Surely he would understand and wouldn't be too bothered by it. Having come to this conclusion, Sam managed to finally drift to sleep.

*****Back To Our Lovers*****

_All the good love_

_When we're all alone_

_Keep it up girl_

_Yeah, you turn me on_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

_And I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_I said I'm hooked on a feeling_

_And I'm high on believing_

_That you're in love with me_

_I'm hooked on a feeling_

"Desiree, I can't hold back anymore!" Danny panted.

"I'm at my limit to. Just let it go!" Desiree moaned.

Two more hip thrusts and the two arched their backs, waves of pleasure running through their bodies. Desiree slowly rested herself onto Danny's chest.

"That was amazing." Danny said, catching his breath.

"Truly magnificent." she replied, kissing his lips.

The two slowly began to drift to sleep, tired from traveling from place to place and from their love making.

"Desiree, I have one more wish for you." Danny whispered in her ear.

"Name it."

"I wish that you were free to choose which wishes you could grant."

She looked at his face and saw that he meant it. Barely able to hold back tears of joy, she said, "So you have wished it, so it shall be." before snapping her fingers.

To her amazement, her body began to glow and she felt lighter, like a great burden had been lifted from her.

"Thank you, Danny. I don't know what else to say." Desiree said, a broad smile on her face.

"Just that you love me as much as I love you." Danny answered.

Nodding her head, Desiree replied, "I love you, Danny. You are my heart's desire."

"And you are mine." Danny said before giving her a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note: Today is my birthday so I thought I would give you guys this next chapter. Consider it a gift from me to all of you that have enjoyed my works.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Wishful Thinking and 'Make Me Smile'

**Well, this is it. The final chapter. I would like to thank you guys again for such a great response to this story. I would like to announce that I will be posting a poll on my page with story ideas that I have. I would like to see what you, the readers want to see me write next. Feel free to also send me some of your own story ideas through personal message. Other than that, on with the story! I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Make Me Smile' by Chicago. R&R and Enjoy.**

As the sun rose on the Las Vegas strip, our heros woke up feeling a variety of emotions. First of the group to wake up was Tucker. As he slowly opened his eyes, he groaned at the light entering his room. At first he tried to burry his face in his pillow but soon realized that was a mistake. Though his piercings were now gone, his face still felt sore and painful. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding. Rolling out of bed, he grabbed a towel and headed for the shower, unsure of what he, Danny, Sam, and possibly Desiree would do for the remainder of their stay in Las Vegas.

Next to wake up was Sam. Her sleep had been plagued with images of the wild events that had occurred to them. Her and Tucker getting married. Danny and Desiree dancing in the bar. Most disturbing of all, the mental image of being spit roasted by Tucker and Spectra while Danny received a lap dance from Desiree. Sam shook the thoughts out of her head. Today, she would wish that Desiree had never come to Vegas. That way, it would be as though none of this ever happened. Slipping on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, she walked towards the kitchen and began to brew a pot of coffee. As she waited, a thought came to her. What about Danny's feelings for Desiree? From what they were told and what she saw of the couple when the four of them were searching of answers, the two seemed to have a connection. This brought a frown to Sam's face. Though she didn't have any romantic feelings for Danny, she still cared for him and his well being. If he was truly happy with Desiree, shouldn't she support her friend instead of trying to break up this blooming relationship? At the same time, shouldn't Danny be more concerned with the well being of his friends and their well being instead of the ghostly whore that brought this misery up on them in the first place? Sam gave a heavy sigh. There was no right answer that she could make. When the coffee finished brewing, she poured herself a cup and took a long sip.

"Only one way to find out which answer is the right one." Sam whispered to herself before taking another sip of coffee.

Last, but not least, Danny and Desiree woke up. Like the previous morning, Danny had his arm wrapped around Desiree. This time, however, neither of them were handcuffed and neither of them wish to separate. Faintly, the two could hear 'Make Me Smile' emanating from the still active radio.

_I'm so happy_

_That you love me_

_Life is lovely_

_When you're near me_

_Tell me you will stay_

_Make me smile_

"Good morning, my love." Desiree said, smiling and kissing Danny on the cheek.

"Good morning to you." Danny replied, returning the gesture.

"So," Desiree said, her fingers dancing over Danny's chest, "what shall we do today?"

"Maybe we could catch a couple shows, go to dinner with Vlad and Penelope, get drunk, fool around a little." Danny replied, chuckling at the last two suggestions.

_Living life is just a game so they say_

_All the games we used to play fade away_

_We may now enjoy the dreams we shared so long ago_

_Oh my darling_

_Got to have you_

_Feel the magic_

_When I hold you_

_Cry sweet tears of joy_

_Touch the sky_

"As long as we don't include Vlad and Penelope for the last two options, that sounds like a splendid day." Desiree giggled. "Besides, I think we did just fine without her lessons on sex."

Laughing a little, Danny brought her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Desiree."

"And, I you." Desiree replied.

The two remained together for a moment before they separated. Slowly, Desiree crawled out of bed. Her hair cascaded down her back, reaching her knees. Turning to look at Danny, she was amused to see he was entranced by her naked form, eyes glued to her generously sized breasts. Looking him over, she giggled when she saw he had gotten a little excited under the sheets.

"I'm getting in the shower." she said playfully.

"Ok." Danny said, a little disappointed that he would have to wait till she got out to see her again. Needless to say, he was surprised when Desiree pulled him out of bed.

"Care to join me?" she asked seductively.

His response was connecting his lips with hers and engaging in a tongue battle as they slowly made their way to their bathroom.

_Now I need you_

_More than ever_

_No more crying_

_We're together_

_Tell me you will stay_

_Make me smile_

*****Back to Sam*****

Just as Sam finished her first cup of coffee, Tucker entered the kitchen, sporting his usual attire. Handing him a fresh cup, they both sat at the table.

"Feeling any better?" Tucker asked, a concerned look on his face.

"I honestly don't know." she replied, staring into her now empty mug. "Now that we know the truth, I have gone through a roller coaster of emotions. How about you?"

"I'm disappointed that I let myself do all those ridiculous things but I have come to accept the fact that it happened and there is nothing I can do to change it. All I can do is try not to repeat the same mistakes again."

"What if there was a way we could make it so that none of those stupid things happened in the first place?" Sam asked, looking at Tucker.

"Look, Sam. As much pain as we went through, I think it best we just accept things as they happened."

An angry look was now crossing Sam's face. "I thought you of all people would understand the need to wish that these events never happened. After all, you and I endured the same treatment while Danny and Desiree got it easy."

"I guess there is no reasoning with you." Tucker sighed. "I won't stop you but I have a feeling Danny and Desiree will be more resistant to your demands."

"Danny will understand in the end. He'll see the pain we endured and will have Desiree grant my wish." Sam replied as she slowly got up and headed towards Danny's room.

As she opened the door, she saw the bed was empty and could hear the sound of the shower running. As she made her way to the bathroom, her toe hit something metallic. Looking down, she saw the set of handcuffs with the key in the lock.

'Damn it. They must have found the key and Danny released Desiree. Now this is going to be a bit of a chore.' Sam thought. Hopefully Danny would help her track down Desiree so they could wish away the events of their first night in Vegas. Opening the bathroom door, she was immediately hit by a cloud of steam. Squinting her eyes, she made her way to the shower. When she finally made it to the shower door, a deep blush came to her face. For the most part, the door was completely covered with condensation from the hot shower except for four hands pressed against the door. The two smaller ones on the bottom were green while the slightly larger ones had a normal human skin tone. Then she began to hear moans and some suggestive, wet, slapping sounds coming from the shower that she had not noticed when she entered the bathroom.

"Yes, Danny! Keep going!" Desiree said.

"You are amazing, Desiree!" Danny panted in reply.

Sam was utterly shocked. Not wanting the pair to know she was there by trying to leave, she put her back against a wall and decided wait until they finished. Things had just gotten more complicated for her plan of wishing everything had never happened. Danny would flat out refuse to side with her. If her decision to make the wish was difficult before, now it seemed impossible. Could she really ask for a wish that would take away Danny's new love interest? She knew he would never forgive her if she did. On the other hand, she wanted desperately for the events of that fateful night not to have occurred. This was one gamble that she would loose no matter what choice she made.

Sam was brought back to reality when she heard the two lovers' voices moaning louder.

"Danny, I'm almost there!" Desiree exclaimed.

"I'm about to burst!" Danny replied.

Seconds later, the two let out screams of pleasure, followed by the sound of their hands slowly sliding down the fogged over shower door and finished by the splash of them resting on the floor of the shower.

"Your improving, my love." Desiree said, allowing Danny to wrap his arms around her waist while she rested her head on his chest.

"I should be thanking you for being my guide." Danny replied, resting his chin on the top of her head while the water continued to fall on them.

"I think we've kept our guest waiting long enough." Desiree giggled.

"So we have." Danny replied, reaching over to turn off the water before returning to his previous position. Desiree then slid the shower door open, revealing an embarrassed and severely blushing Sam sitting on the opposite side of the door.

"We felt the heat escape when you opened the door." Danny said, giving her a weak smile.

"How did you know it was me?" Sam asked, not wanting to see the two of them in all their glory.

"We figured Tucker would have immediately rushed out once he knew what we were up to." Desiree responded.

"Sorry to have dropped in on you like this. I was hoping to talk with Danny while he showered. So imagine my surprise when I hear the two of you having sex." Sam said. Glancing over at them, she noticed the two of them were smiling at her. Not the kind of smile you have when you know you accomplished something dirty behind a friend's back and you are rubbing it in. Their smiles were more of pleasant surprise of having been caught in the act but still concerned about what Sam had to say. Unlike Penelope and Vlad who continued to have sex while they were having a conversation, Danny and Desiree were relaxed and gave their undivided attention to her. Still, it was a little embarrassing to see her best friend and one of their ghostly enemies completely naked and holding each other lovingly.

"What did you want to ask?" Danny inquired.

"I wanted to ask for a wish but it doesn't matter anymore." Sam answered glumly.

"It all depends on the wish, child." Desiree said.

"What do you mean?" replied Sam, giving her a quizzical look.

"Danny freed me from my curse. I now have to power to grant any wish I choose." Desiree said.

"I see." Sam said, knowing that her last chance at wishing away the events of the eventful night had vanished.

"What was your wish?" Desiree asked.

Sighing, she said, "I wanted to wish that you had never come to Las Vegas. That way we would never have done the idiotic things the did."

At this the couple frowned, knowing that if Desiree were to grant that wish, then it meant that the two of them would never have become a couple.

"I know that you won't grant that wish now, what with the two of you being so close now." Sam added, giving them an apologetic look.

"Life will always put us in situations we never wanted to deal with." Desiree said. "My life is a perfect example of that. But you know what I learned?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"If not for the unfortunate events that tested me, I would never be the ghost I am today. I felt that I would never find true happiness after all the suffering I have lived through. Lucky for me, Danny has shown me the love and compassion that I have desired for so long."

Sam thought about what Desiree had just said. If a centuries old wishing ghost can find happiness after being tortured and tormented, maybe she could take this experience to help make her a better person.

"I think I understand now." Sam said, a smile slowly forming on her face. "I guess things could have turned out ten times worse than what they did."

The three laughed at this. Calming down, Danny asked, "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded.

"Glad to hear it." Danny replied.

"We still have several days to enjoy the vacation. Want to accompany Danny and I to some of the shows and then have dinner with Penelope and Vlad?" Desiree asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Sam said, hopeful that the remainder of their stay would be better than their first night.

*****That Evening*****

The four had an amazing time touring the strip. They saw several famous shows, stopped by local hot spots and were now enjoying a classy dinner with Vlad and Penelope. Sam was now on friendly terms with Vlad and Penelope. Tucker was able to wish that his body be completely healed from the piercings. Finally, Danny and Desiree couldn't be happier now that they were together.

"I would like to propose a toast." Vlad said, raising his glass. "To new friendships and new relationships."

Everyone clinked their glasses and drank deeply.

"My, how pleasant this night turned out. I couldn't imagine how this night could get any..." Vlad began to say before he stopped and a blush rapidly spread across his face. He looked across the table to see Penelope chuckling at his discomfort, her face cupped in her hands.

"What's the matter, Vladdy? Cat got your tongue?"

"Penelope!" Vlad whispered, trying to keep his composure. "We are in public!"

"Hasn't stopped me before." she answered. "Besides, I'm just playing footsie with you."

"Are you sure your not confused with the term footjob, dear?" Vlad asked, beads of sweat appearing on his face.

Penelope only laughed as she continued to tease him.

The other four could only shake their heads in amusement. Desiree then whispered into Danny's ear, "After this, would you like to return to your room, get drunk and fool around a little as you so eloquently put it."

Giving her a sly grin, Danny replied, "Anything you desire, my love." before bringing her into a passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
